Eternal Sonata: Journey Through Time
by Thornsword
Summary: 3 months after the 'Mineral Powder Incident' and it's Polka's 15th birthday. instead of a surprise party, she gets kidnapped and the only thing left was a note. what happens when the quest to save Polka turns into a quest through time? Allegretto/Polka Viola/Jazz (some Beat/Salsa).


**Hey guys! Me again!**

**I thought this might be fun to write up.**

**Disclaimer: ;P**

**All the chapter titles are Chopin songs.**

Chapter 1: After

Allegretto POV

It's Polka's 15th birthday tomorrow and we're all planning to surprise her before she even wakes up. I've got the job of keeping her away from Tenuto for the day so everyone else can make preparations.

I was walking up the path with Beat when suddenly, he laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, confused. "I was just –giggle- imagining what –pfft- you and Polka are gonna do –giggle- on your _date_" he said. My ears turned bright red. "u-um well we're just gonna do stuff" I stuttered while Beat just rolled his eyes and continued to giggle. That's basically how the trip went – beat giggling and me trying to stop blushing.

When we got to tenuto, I heard someone call me out "Allegretto! Hey Allegretto! Fancy seeing you here." As she got closer, I recognized her. "hey Fortissimo, how is everything?" I asked. Fortissimo is our childhood friend, she helped us in the past getting out of a sticky situation. She told us that she was also an orphan, so we let her stay in the sewers with us. After a while, she got an apprenticeship with Minuet, the flute maker, and went to live with her.

"not bad. You know, same old, same o—waa!"she tripped over a rock mid-sentence and landed on me. For some reason her cheeks turned bright red and when she righted herself, she was flustered. "s-so Allegretto… w-what are you guys doing in Tenuto?" she stuttered. Now it was my turn to blush. 3 months and I still haven't gotten used to the words _'Polka is my girlfriend'_. "I - well - we" I started "we're here to plan Polka's surprise party!" interrupted Beat "Allegretto's gonna be the distraction." A look of recognition passed over Fortissimo's face. "oh I know Polka!" she said "I buy her floral powder all the time, she's really nice."

I saw Beat had a sly grin on his face. _oh no, _ I thought _what's he going to do this time?_ "hey Retto, what do you think of Polka?"

Fortissimo POV

Wow! Who knew I was going to see them today? I had thought about stopping by after I finished getting everything... But here they are!

I can't believe I fell on him! I hope my cheeks aren't as hot as they feel... The truth is, I have the biggest crush on Allegretto. I'm pretty sure he likes me to, he blushed when I fell on him...or was that after I fell on him?

For some reason, Beat had a funny look on his face, the only time he gets that face is when he's about to fluster Allegretto. "Hey Retto, what do you think of Polka?"

Allegretto went wide-eyed a stuttered for a bit before answering "I-um-y'know-think she's also really nice-and-umm-she's- really pretty" Beat was giggling throughout his 'speech', and was still giggling now.

"Fortissimo, did you want to come to Polkas house with us?" Beat asked. I thought about it for a moment. I didn't have to be back till 12pm and it is 10 am now so..."okay" I said "but only for a little bit"

Beat POV

On the way to Polka's house, we talked and I made fun of Retto for most of it, I think Fortissimo still doesn't get it. I remember overhearing her telling Viva one time in the sewers that she had a crush on Allegretto, I wonder if she still does...

When we got to polkas house, Allegretto whispered to me "beat quick, hide in the bushes before I ring the doorbell. I nodded and hid myself in the shrubbery surrounding the house, Fortissimo looked confused as to why I was hiding, but Retto just rang the doorbell and waited.

When Solfege (Polka's mum) answered the door, she smiled and said "Hello again Allegretto, I told her you'd be coming around today, so she's all ready to go." Before walking up to polka's room and calling Polka out.

Polka POV

Sometimes my hair can be really annoying, especially just when I wake up. I wonder where Allegretto is taking me, I hope he hasn't forgotten my birthday...

"Polka dear, Allegretto's here, and he brought a friend over!" I heard my mum call. A friend? I thought I met all of Allegretto's friends.

I ran out of my room and into the hallway, sure enough, Allegretto had brought a friend...and I recognized her! She was the one that was apprenticed to Piccolo in the next town over.

"Hello Allegretto, who might this be?" I asked him. "This is Fortissimo, she used to live in the sewers with us" he explained. Fortissimo nodded in response and held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it and then I turned to Allegretto and "now, where might you be taking me today?" He just smirked, took my hand and ran off, with me giggling all the way.

Fortissimo POV

I just stood there awkwardly for a bit until Solfege said dreamily "they really are such a cute couple, even though it did take a while for them to get together." What?! Couple?! I was shocked, there is no way they are a couple! I turned back to Solfege "w-well I'd better be getting back now" I said. She turned to me, as if she had forgotten I was there, I huffed and walked off. The last thing I heard her say was "ok everyone, she's gone."

When I got back to the shop, I went straight to the basement, where Piccolo was working on a very special 'project'.

"Ah Fortissimo, you're back...did you get all the parts I needed?" He asked. I nodded and handed over the things I got in Tenuto. "Oh and Piccolo..." I started "this project of yours...I know the perfect people to test it on..."

Allegretto POV

Distracting Polka wasn't hard. We had a picnic in the heavens mirror forest and then I helped her sell floral powder in Ritardando. As I walked Polka back to her house, I noticed that one of the bunches of flowers had wilted...strange.

I kissed Polka on the cheek and told her that I'd see her tomorrow, then I went back to the hideout with beat.

TIMESKIP NEXT DAY

still Allegretto POV

I woke up to a very exited beat jumping around saying "c'mon Retto, get up! We have to go to polkas house!"

I grumbled and started to protest before I realized what day it was, polka's birthday! I quickly got dressed and started climbing up the ladder.

When we got there, we saw that we were the last to arrive. Viola, Frederic, Jazz, Salsa, March and Falsetto were already standing in the kitchen.

"Well you guys took your time" viola scolded, I just waved her off. "Ready?" Falsetto asked. We all nodded and made our way to Polka's room. "Happy birthday!" We all yelled as we burst into her room.

There was no reply.

Whew looked around and saw that Polka wasn't even in her bed. Where she would have been, was a little note.

'If you want to see your precious Death Light alive again, come to Fort Femata.'

**Finished!**

**Like? Hate? To OOC? Tell me!**

**I recently read a fanfiction where something like this happened, so I thought 'why not!'**

**I know that I definitely will not be able to think up that many OCs, so please tell me any characters you would like me to use!**

**Cya!**

**~thornsword~**


End file.
